


Midnight Cowboy

by Butterhawk



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Country & Western, First Time Blow Jobs, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterhawk/pseuds/Butterhawk
Summary: Arthur doesn't envy John one bit so he thinks of a way he can have some fun without the risk of becoming a father.
Kudos: 23





	Midnight Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> I just have to get this out of my head so I can enjoy the game :V

Never in Kieran’s wildest dreams could he have imagined as he left the O’Driscoll boys that he would be hogtied and tossed upon a horse by Arthur Morgan himself. 

That man could make any lawman question if catching him was worth the effort, not to mention the blood that would be required.  
Kieran had heard the rumours about him, who hadn’t? But still he had pleaded for his life, only to be smacked over the head and told to shut up. The way to their winter camp had to have been one of the longest journeys in his life. The most humiliating one too. Hanging there like some animal. 

He was sure he was going to die that winter. That they would leave him tied up in that old house when they were leaving it for the spring but they had brought him with them. Maybe because he had not given them the answers they were seeking. Maybe they had started to view him as some pet? Not one of them seems very appealing. 

When the caravan is lined up and some of the women are doing one last check to make sure they don’t forget something then he can feel eyes burning on his neck and feel the familiar shiver run through him. He is happy when they throw him up in another wagon than Arthur’s, ain’t he?

Kieran thinks they are near Valentine when they set up camp. The spring air is delicious and for a second there he almost forgot that he was their prisoner. Then they tied him to a tree. 

It was harder to sleep outside due to the noise and them animals scurrying about at night. Possums, rabbits and skunks. A lot of squirrels too. They were nice to look at and all, but he didn’t like them as much when climbing his legs or pissing on his boots. 

That fat, old, drunk they called uncle started to rave about at night as well, always pissed or having a barrel fever. 

He saw Arthur come and go, never shaking the feeling that the wolfish man kept looking at him as if he was waiting for an excuse to strike him. He liked taunting and leering at him, agreeing to fetch him water when he was begging, only to pour it out in front of him. 

Kieran felt helpless, scared and frail. No one has ever looked at him with such menace before. With such promise of heat or violence that he felt himself shake. He dreamt of being devoured whole during the nights and woke up in cold sweat. 

The change seemed to come one night when three of the women got drunk and started talking loudly and Arthur came walking after a nightly hunt with a bloody deer over his shoulder. 

“Mister Morgan! Really! Ye look like a backstreet butcher!”

“Evenin’ ladies,” he answered like hadn’t heard anything. 

“Look at Kieran! Even tied up he’s prettier than ye, Arthur!” 

They were sitting at the round table. That older woman and the dark one, Tilly? Kieran couldn’t be sure and he sure as hell didn’t want to be talked about like he wasn’t there! 

“I reckon he is.” The burly gunslinger threw the dead deer on the butcher's table before walking closer to the women. His clothes were covered in animal blood and sweat. 

They all got up to get a good look at the young man strung to the tree and Kieran squirmed under the intrusive attention. 

“He’s got a nice, sharp jaw”  
“I’d kill for cheekbones like that!”  
“How can his skin be so smooth?!”

Behind the women, Arthur was looking at him like he was starving. The look is gone so fast that Kiaran thinks he imagined it but it leaves something in him.

He is gone the next day but the women ain’t and they are as bored as they can be which is why they decide that it will be fun to shave him and do him up as one of them. 

He yells for the men to help but they don’t care. The girls laugh and he has to stop shouting unless he wants his throat slit. 

They wash his hair and put makeup on his face, smudging the lipstick as they giggle and make up the names he would be called if he had been working at a cathouse. The other men seem to think it’s funny or are just pleased as peaches over the fact that the women ain’t picking on them. 

He is left like that. No one cleans him and he squirms. This is all kinds of humiliating  
Morgan doesn’t come back at least and he gets to spend another night under the stars with the sweet smell of spring night in his nostrils. Summer is just around the bend and he reckons he’ll— he'll be stuck here. 

Why don’t they ask him something he knows the answers to? He’ll answer then! Heck, he’d say anything if I’d meant he could be free.  
Which is what they’re probably thinkin’ and the reason why they won’t let him leave. Right? No matter how he turned; his ass would always be behind him, meaning there was no right or wrong. It was what it was. 

It goes a week before Arthur is back with more meat and money. Sometimes he wonders if the gunslinger is the only one actually working. Dutch is mostly reading or spending time with that woman Kieran guessed was the missus or something like it. Their folk usually didn’t have connections like that, it never ended well. Which is something he learnt over and over as the girls had taken their turns to read for him from their books. 

They mean well, he guesses but it doesn’t change the fact that its romantic stories and it’s making Kieran sort of all-overish.  
They had painted his face again while gossiping and giggling, ignoring him when he politely asked to be left alone. 

“Well, look at ye, Mary, ye rag proper.” Arthur leers at him.  
“Please, mister Morgan. If ye could just—“  
“Quit yer bellyaching, Molly, or I’ll tan yer hide!”  
“...water, please?...”

Arthur stops to look at him, really stare as his grin went wider with every second.  
“Oh, I’ll help ye alright, come here. Show me why I should give ye any special treatment. Ye don’t see me runnin with water to the men, do ye. So why should I treat ye like one of the women?”

“I—I’m— I'm tied up here, mister Morgan?”

“Then ye better make it worth my time. Right?” 

“I— I’m not quite sure what ye may be referrin’ to, mister Morgan?”

“I think ye do. Ye see, bay-windows are such a botharayshun, wouldn’t ye agree? Just look at John at his troubles. But since ye can’t have a nipper, I can have some fun with ye…” He grins while his eyes travel lower and Kieran feels the odd warmth in him again. 

“And then ye’ll let me have that water?” He could hear how pathetic he sounded but he was thirsty! And he was something else, something entirely different than he had ever felt before. He wanted to be used, to be eaten. He knew that now. 

“Come on then, let’s find us some privacy.” 

Morgan cut his rope and he had to cover his mouth over the sudden pain that came from having his arms a certain way for too long.  
He was pushed forward then down to his knees. Arthur looked around as he opened up his pants and Kieran grabbed the member as it sprang free. 

“I do hope yer peckish, it has some bee-sweetener on it now…”

Honey, his ass. Kieran knew precum when he saw it and he had seen the act done plenty of times. He even had a few prostitutes do it on him so he wasn’t completely lost but licked him long and good before sucking it into his mouth, just to get used to the taste and shape of it. 

Arthur groaned, gripped hir hair and started to thrust down his throat so that there was nothing much he could do put to keep his mouth open. He tried to be good but Arthur made it hard for him to breathe and he gagged more than twice as the hard cock was rammed inside. 

He could feel it pulsing just before hot seed almost explodes into his mouth and he yanks his head free to cough and spit. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and peers up at Arthur who’s looking more pleased and at ease than he’s ever seen him before. 

“Ye know what, Kieran? I think I’ll enjoy having my fun with ye. Now how about we find ye that water?”


End file.
